Oblivious
by angst cupcake
Summary: Zuko really is just oblivious to so many things in life. [Zuko x Toph]


Zuko/Toph Avatar The Last Airbender

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar nor any of it's characters

Oblivious

Zuko was smart. He had confidence that he could admit that. It was known to others that he was quite brilliant as well. Azula knew...and hated it. Oziah knew...and despised him even more for it. Iroh knew...and was proud of him. And Aang and his friends knew...and they feared it.

But Zuko was oblivious. And to many things. One major was women. Because of his scar, Zuko figured he was repulsive and unfortunate to look upon. So he never looked back. What he didn't know was how many DID look. Women and men turned their heads when he walked by. But he never saw it. He was even oblivious when people flirted with him. He wasn't used to it, so it took him a while to eventually figure it out.

Although, with Jet, that should've been easy. Jet seemed to hang off him. He had flirted constantly and Zuko had figured it was Jet's way of getting to know others. He dismissed it as nothing more. It was when Jet had started stalking him that Zuko finally realized that Jet may actually be intrested in him...and he turned bright red. But the feeling was not mutual. Jet was...obsessive, and Zuko didn't like that.

It was when he finally came face to face with possibly the world's best earth-bender that Zuko started to feel...funny. The feeling made his chest hurt, made his legs tingle, and heat race to his face. Toph was loud, ignorant, childish, annoying, pushy, and bossy...and Zuko was pretty sure he loved her.

He was scared at first. He was ugly, wasn't he? He was...different. The scar made him a monster, shameful and disgusting. Toph scowled when he told her this. Her blind eyes pinning him where he was. He hadn't confessed his true feelings, but just enough to drop the hint. She took it with inner happiness, keeping a firm front on her face. She'd said nothing as he spoke. Zuko was pretty sure this was the quietest she'd ever gotten.

When he was done, he realized he was crying. He wiped furiously at the tears. It was embarrassing, and he waited for Toph to make fun of him. Call him a name. She remained silent. She sat beside him, arms crossed over chest, her eyes hard, and her lips drawn into a fine line. She looked mad. Zuko frowned and swallowed lightly. After a long moment she let out a sigh.

"Let me do something..." she whispered. Zuko held still as she reached out towards him. Her hands on his neck were cool. They slid easily up to his jaw, moving upwards and rubbing lightly at the hollow beneath his ears. Zuko held his breath and closed his eyes, shuddering a bit at her touch. He could almost hear the smirk spread on her face. Her hands went to his cheeks, her thumbs rubbing either side of his nose. With one finger she traced down his nose and over his lips. She smiled at what she was feeling. He really was quite handsome...pleasently so.

Zuko jumped when he felt her thumbs gently ran over his eyelids. He became still as stone as her right hand began to trace the outline of his scar.

"Relax..." she muttered. Zuko could not, but she kept moving. It was an awful scar, she had to admit. But to her, it did no harm to his features at all. It seemed to...enhance his looks. She traced it three times before stopping. Zuko sat still, his eyes still closed. Toph kept her hands on his face, her fingers splayed across his cheeks.

"I see nothing wrong with you." Toph said quietly. Zuko grimaced, eyes stilled closed.

"You can't...see though." He stated roughly. Toph frowned angrily.

"I don't need to, to know what I like," Toph said firmly, "I've never had to...for something I love." Zuko's eyes snapped open, but not before her lips were on his. It was short, sweet, and passionate. Hundreds of emotions were poured into that one kiss from both of them. Joy, pain, grief, amusement, attatchment, desperation...it was all in there. Pulling back, the two of them were quiet. Toph's hands on Zuko's face, Zuko's hands on Toph's waist.

"I don't need to see to love, Zuko," Toph breathed, "Love is blind, remember?" Zuko was silent...and then he laughed. Toph smiled, snickering.

"God, I'm oblivious to too many things!" he said, laughing lightly. Toph smiled, turning around and sitting in his lap.

"I suppose," She smirked "But I don't suppose I could have you anyother way."


End file.
